


0%

by souvenir_ouible



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, andriel - Freeform, fhc, foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenir_ouible/pseuds/souvenir_ouible
Summary: //So I’ve never done this before, but I wrote this at like 3am because I was sad, and it looked much longer in the notes section of my phoneAndrew Minyard kept his promises, that much everyone knew. So why did Neil feel like his whole world was shattered, as Andrew broke a promise for the first time
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	0%

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so quick warning this is really short, and I’m by no means a writer, I just had an idea and went with it. Let me know if you have any tips, or if you actually like it!

Andrew had an uncharacteristicly saccharine smile perched on his red, bloodied lips. Neil gripped his hand harder, squeezing so hard he was sure it would have been painful if not for the jagged wound in his chest.  
“Don’t you-“ Neils voice trembled and cracked  
“Don’t you dare break your promise, don’t you 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑒”

Andrew let out a weak, strangled cough in his attempt to respond and Neil prayed to a god he had never believed in that the ambulance would be there soon. He ran his fingers through Andrews hair, barely composed.  
Andrew pressed his car keys into Neils palm, and wore resigned look on his face.

“0% Junkie”

Neil screamed; a gut wrenching sound, as Andrews hand went limp in his. He screamed for the man who had given him a reason to stay, given him keys and called it home. He screamed for the hushed whispers on the roof, and shared cigarettes. He screamed, for the man who put him back together, piece by piece; he screamed as his light against the darkness faded away. His body shook with the force of his sobs as the man who had never broken a promise, broke his promise to stay.


End file.
